Life Changing
by devans25
Summary: When Harry's youngest daughter, Lily, comes down with a life threatening illness, Harry will go to the ends of the earth to find a cure…or maybe just down the street.


**Title:** Life Changing

**Summary:** When Harry's youngest daughter, Lily, comes down with a life threatening illness, Harry will go to the ends of the earth to find a cure…or maybe just down the street.

**Rating:** M

**Notes:** You can call this the sister story to **A Child's Wish**. It has nothing to do with that story but it does involve a child of a main charter and it will be a two part story also.

* * *

><p>Hard rain continued its harsh downward flow never relenting on the individuals below. When the wind blew, it felt as if he was slapped across the face by a woman scorned. If both his hands weren't full with a younger body, he was sure he would have touched his face to check for any harm. The sky suddenly lit up and for a few seconds he could see that he was close to his destination. His body <em>shook<em> at the resounding boom that followed.

Chill bumps flowed up and down his body and his teeth chattered. His arms were sore from the dead weight that he held so close to his heart. _Don't think of the word dead!_ Even with the glasses he wore, he could not see in front of him. He relied on the lightening that brighten the darken night sky. His feet throbbed because on his race out of his home, he accidently put on his wife tennis shoes which were too small. None of that matter, his condition nor the weather. All that matter was the small girl in his arms and getting her safe.

He stopped at the intersection and had to wait painstakingly for the lightening to brighten up the sky so he could see if he was at the right street. _Finally_! When he could see the street name, Hollydale, he knew he had not made it there yet. He looked both ways before crossing the street but it was useless. He could see nothing. Raising his chin and holding the girl tightly, he dashed across the street. Just as he made it, his foot connected with the curb and he tripped. Hopping around, he knew he looked foolish, but he would not trip, fall, and drop the small bundle in his arms. As he regained his balance, he took a sigh of relief. He turned, in what he hoped was the right direction, but groaned at the pain that shot up from his right foot to his ankle. He must have sprained the foot that tripped. Gritting his teeth, he half walked, half limped through it. When the sky lit up again, he was relieved to see that he was still on the right path. The rain burned when it got in his eye. It was so fierce, even his rounded glasses could not protect him.

"Papa."

"Shh," He replied. Her voice was so weak and scratchy. She coughed and buried further into his chest as if searching for his warmth and not finding it. He wished he could use his magic to help her. Pulling her closer to him he picked up his pace.

Once again the sky brightened and he was relieved to see the building in front of him. The house reeked of death and decay but it was his only hope. As he neared, he could sense the omniscience presence that something horrible once happened within its walls. The stairs creaked as he walked up the porch and the light flickered. He adjusted the child in his arms and knocked. As time went by with no answer he began to worry.

"Please! Help," he began frantically banging on the wooden door. "Anybody home!" He quieted when he heard a noise. Listening attentively, he heard it again, coming from the inside of the house. _Somebody's inside._ "I know you are in there. Please open the door."

Slowly it opened to reveal a shadowy figure.

"What do you want Potter?"

"May I come inside?" Suddenly the door started to close.

"Malfoy please, my daughter's dying!"

* * *

><p><strong>48 Hours Earlier<strong>

"Papa!"

Bending down, Harry held out his arms as his daughter came running towards him. She was in her favorite pink dress and her hair was loose. He knew she must have snuck away from Ginny because she didn't have on any shoes and Ginny didn't like the children playing outside without any footwear. He took a quick glance back over his shoulder to make sure James was still flying on his broom and then looked to the other side of the yard to see Albus sitting up against the fence reading Hogwarts, A History. When he turned to look back at his daughter she was already starting to leap and jump in the air towards him. With his reflexes, thankfully he still had them; he caught her and swung her around. She giggled and squirmed.

"Papa stop! Please, that tickles." Her youthful laughter rang in his ears. He stopped tickling her but tossed her in the air instead. James suddenly flew over their heads and Lily screamed in fright before laughing at the near miss.

"Be careful James!" Harry yelled after him. James barely nodded before flying away. Nobody could deny that he was a Weasley. Not only did he have their physical features but he inherited their same mannerism. James was Ron and Fred favorite. He loved Quidditch as much as Ron did and could design some wicked pranks with Fred. Harry was surprised to find that James was even starting to like wizarding chess.

"Stop it!" He looked over to see James flying above Albus head. Albus was frowning and guarding his book. Albus was the opposite of James. He would stay in his room and read for hours. Therefore, he was obviously Hermione's favorite. In fact, Harry was pretty sure the book he was reading was Hermione's.

"Papa, put me down." Harry smiled at his youngest and only daughter. Everybody always said she was his favorite but Harry would never love one of his children more than the other. But he would be lying if he didn't say that she had a special place in his heart. He remembered the day that Ginny and he found out she was pregnant. He was excited but shocked about the news. Ginny had sworn that Albus was her last child. She didn't want to end up like her mother, with a lot of children and all being boys. He had begged and pleaded with her for only one more. They even had a fight about it. But in the end, he respected her decision and went with her to purchase the potion that would make her infertile. He watched with a heavy heart as she drank the amount noted on the instructions. That night to show his support the two made love. It wasn't until a month later when Ginny period didn't show that the two began to worry. But pregnancy was far from their minds, they both assumed that maybe the potion took that away too, what was the point of it now? Harry had gone to the bathroom to get the bottle and reread the instructions but nothing indicated that a woman would experience a loss of period. As time went on and Ginny started having the symptoms of being pregnant the two went to a Healer. They brought the potion with them and explained their dilemma. He listened and then read the bottle. After a moment of silence he lifted his head with a happy look and informed them that under the warning label it stated pregnancy can still occur if intercourse was performed within 24 hours of consumption of the product.

And that was how Lily came into the world. "How are you feeling?" When Harry put her down she promptly began to cough.

"Hurts," she pointed to her neck. Lily had had a cold for about a week now. Nothing he or Ginny could do would get rid of it. They tried the standard medication, old remedies, and even one of Fred's concoctions. Finally they just decided to let nature run its course.

"Lily Molly Weasley, get back in this house this instant!" It was comical to see the scared look on his daughter's face. "This is why you're sick now, outside playing with no shoes." She started marching across the lawn towards the two of them. "And you, Harry, just letting her get away with it."

"I didn't bring her out here." He put his hands up in mock surrender and smiled when Lily did the same.

"The two of you look guilty like that with your hands raised." Ginny said. She had her arms crossed and could barely contain her scowl. Lily and Harry promptly put their hands down. "Come in the house Lily, you're too sick to be outside."

"But momma, I wanna play!" Lily wailed. Harry sighed, no more play time. The two females in the house always butted heads. Harry even overheard Ginny complaining to Hermione that she had to fight for his affections whenever Lily was around. Like now, it's all fun and games until Lily defies Ginny. He watched as Ginny laughing face started to turn red with anger.

"I don't care. Now I said get back in the house." Next Lily would cling to Harry and make him the middle man. When he looked down, Lily was backing away from Ginny and her back bumped into Harry's leg. Lastly, both females would look at him expecting him to help them. Depending on the situations Harry would choose either one. Ginny was glaring at him and Lily was looking up at him with those big baby eyes. But her health meant more to him then her happiness.

"Sorry my Lily pad, but your mom's right. You already have a cold and it's not helping that you're out here." Finally, one would look at him with betrayal, as Lily was doing now, and the other with triumph. Harry refused to look at Ginny. For some reason, her triumph irked him more than Lily's.

She stuck her bottom lip out but followed behind her mother. Harry watched them both go into the house before turning and walking over to his youngest son. As he got closer, he saw Albus lift his head from his book and smile at him. Albus was definitely going into Ravenclaw. He was smart and respectable.

"Yes father." And way too polite for Harry standards but he loved him none the less.

"I was wondering if-" The piercing scream that resounded rocked his core. He was already turning and running back to the house. He had quit the Auror program during training but he still remembered their lessons. All of his senses tuned into the house in front of him. _When had it gotten so far away?_ He could hear his sons running behind him. _When had James got off the broom?_ There was no time to ask. Ginny had screamed and could be hurt or worse. And Lily was in the house with her. When he arrived at the backdoor he turned swiftly to his sons.

"Stay here." He demanded.

"But dad!" James argued. He had the courage and bravery of a Gryffindor but that didn't matter right now.

"Stay here." The authority in his voice had James shutting his mouth and Albus nodding his head. He was in the kitchen with his wand out and ready. Quieting his breathing he edged across the wall and looked around the corner. Nobody was in the living room. Trying to quiet his feet, he raced across the living room to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. As he got near, he heard them, Ginny's sobs. Throwing caution to the wind he ran into their bedroom. The sight before him almost stopped his heart.

There was Ginny on her knees with her wand out franticly waving it up and down Lily's naked blue body. Harry broke out of his stupor when Ginny sobbed and started chanting louder.

"What the hell happened?" He bent down next to his little girl and had to hold back a sob himself. Her eyes were open but she was barely breathing. She was taking short fast breaths. Every time Ginny put her wand near her and said a spell Lily's body would twitch.

"Ginny stop, stop!" He grabbed her wand and shook her slightly. She was crying hysterically. He had to be brave for the both of them.

"Daddy?" He turned to see his two sons standing in the doorway. Of course they would not stay put, what he was thinking. They both looked terrified. This was their sister lying on the floor. Sure they had their days when none of his children liked one another but at the end of the day, they loved each other. And now they see their youngster sister, the person they are supposed to protect, lying on the floor. Harry knew what they were feeling because he was feeling it too.

"Albus go call your uncle. Tell them to get a Healer. Can you do that for me son?" Albus took one last look at his sister before turning, grabbing James arm, and pulling him out the room. Even though James was brave and would run head first into any situation, he sometimes tended to freeze. Albus was level headed one and the two balanced each other out.

Turning back to Lily and Ginny, he tried to figure out what happened.

"Ginny?"

"I-I went into the bathroom. Started her bath." Her sentences were short and choppy. "When I came back, she was on the floor, jerking and flailing." A sob escaped her lips but she put a fist to her mouth. After a second of calming breaths she continued. "That's why she's naked. I was getting her ready for her bath." A sniffle escaped through her closed fist.

Pounding footsteps could be heard coming towards the bedroom and Harry knew his sons did as they were told and got help.

* * *

><p>"Everything happened so fast." They were all sitting in the waiting room; Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He had decided to leave the children with Ginny's parents. Hermione was curled up with Ginny on one couch and Ron was sitting in a chair on the far corner. Harry had decided to continue standing. He was listening again to Ginny recount on her story of what happened. He hated to admit it to himself but he was listening so intently to see if Ginny's story swayed differently from what she told him earlier. It was as if she was a suspect.<p>

He shook his head. _This is Ginny! _The woman he married and the mother of his children. She would not intentionally hurt them. But Lily was, _is_, his little girl and when it comes to her, everybody is the enemy.

"What do you think happened?" Ron asked. Ginny could only shake her head in response.

"Whatever it was, it didn't like your magic." He didn't mean for that to come out so harsh.

"Excuse me?" Ginny demanded.

"Didn't you notice?" He really didn't mean for that accusation to come out of his mouth either. "Every time you did whatever spell you were trying to do it clearly hurt her more."

"Harry." Hermione scolded. He turned away from the group and looked at the nursing station. He had been over there five times already in a span of one hour. The nurses didn't know anything. When we find out something, you will be the first to know Mr. Potter. That was their standard response with a cheery smile at the end. He was about to go to them again and demand to hear answers but decided not to when one of the nurses turned, looked at him and smiled.

"Mate, maybe you should sit down." Ron said. Harry ignored him and instead started to walk in place.

"Really Harry? Is that necessary?" The continued ignorance seemed to irk the three individuals in the room even more than speaking his anger.

"She is not only your daughter! You are not the only one feeling this so stop acting like you have the right to be the only one mad at the world." Ginny screeched.

Harry scowled and kept his head turned away from his wife. He understood that she had the right to be mad, but she didn't have the same relationship he had with his daughter. Harry always hated to admit that, even to himself, but he knew he loved Lily more and Lily favored him over Ginny. There was always unspoken drift between the three of them. Ginny never wanted a third child, but when she found out it was a girl she was ecstatic. During her 9 months of pregnancy, she took care of her body more than she did with James and Albus. She ate healthy, worked out, and even went to bed early. There were a few nights when Harry wanted to make love to her, but she refused because of the baby inside her.

The problem started when Lily was born. It was normal for babies to cry when they are first born and placed in their mothers arm, however, Lily wouldn't stop. Only when the Healer gave Lily to Harry did she stop crying. That occurred for days and he could see that Ginny was hurt by it. Slowly, Lily started to get use to Ginny, but it was too little too late. The damage was done.

He knew deep down in his heart, that Ginny resented him. Internally, she blamed him that she never got that mother-daughter bond that she wanted.

None of that mattered to Harry now, all that matter was getting his daughter safe.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned and noticed the Healer, Healer Tonner, which was in charge of performing the examination to save his daughter's life. He rushed over and greeted the man before any other. "Is she alright. What happened?" Ginny stood behind and touched his arm. Between the two, he didn't know who was supporting who.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, may we speak somewhere in private. I have an office just down the hall." Healer Tonner's said quietly but commanding. Harry frowned and dropped his shoulders at the Healers solemn face.

"Please, is our daughter ok?" Ginny pleaded. "Is she alive?"

"Yes, she is." The unspoken "for now" hung heavy in the air. Healer Tonner nodded his head down the hall and indicated for them to follow. Harry walked on the man heels and didn't turn around to wait for Ginny when she stayed to inform Ron and Hermione of what was just told to them. However, when they arrived at the Healer's Office, he turned and waited for Ginny. She glared at Harry and pushed him out of the way to walk into the office first and took the chair closest to the desk. Harry decided to remain standing.

"It displeases me to have to tell you both this. Mr. Potter, your reputations precedes you, and you should not have to endure such heartache."

Ginny's humph, stopped any response that he might have said. It was probably a good thing she did interrupt; he didn't think his response would be good.

"Please, tell us, what is wrong with our daughter." Ginny asked.

"Honestly, I do not know." They both reeled back, Ginny in her chair and Harry taking a step back.

"What do you mean, you don't know!" Now Ginny was standing and glaring down at the healer. She could be a mighty force when pushed. She didn't grow up with six older brothers to become docile. Harry believed her temper was the worse within the Weasley family.

"What I mean Mrs. Weasley is that we do not know what was the causes that led her to become ill and collapse. But we were able to revive her and she is partially coherent." Healer Tonner picked up a file that was labeled Patient: Potter, L. He flipped to a page before calmly waiting for Ginny to take her seat again.

"So she is going to be alright?"

"Why couldn't you find out what caused this?"

The two asked the question at the same time. Healer Tonner answered Ginny's first, "It is too early to say, but so far is seems as if she is alright."

Harry didn't release a sigh of relief as Ginny did, but instead waited for the Healer to continue.

"We tried a variety of spells Mr. Potter, in hopes to find the cause but none of our spells worked. And I believe the reason why so many didn't work was because of her bad reaction to the magic."

"What reaction?" Harry asked.

"I knew it," Ginny was once again out of her chair. But this time she was facing Harry and so was her anger. "When I was trying to help her, you told me it was my fault."

"I did not, Ginny."

"You implied it! You made it seem like it was my magic that was making her sick." Ginny screamed.

"Please you two, calm down." Healer Tonner asked. He was an older man and their arguing seemed to be wearing him out. He took a tissue from the box on his desk and wipe his mouth and forehead.

Harry folded his arms and didn't look at Ginny. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, I believe it will be best to keep her here over night and run some more test."

"How can you run test without magic?" Ginny sneered.

"Muggles have been doing it for a very long time, and seeing as my mother was one, I have learned a few things from her." Even though he said it in a polite tone Harry could hear the underlying irritation in his voice. Ginny might have too because she flushed a bright red and nodded before looking at Harry. The two shared an unspoken agreement.

"Yes, she may stay overnight. When can we see our daughter?"

The Healer smiled and said, "Now."

* * *

><p>Lily was in a standard four bare white wall room. She looked so small curled up on the twin size bed. Her back was facing the door so she didn't turn when Harry and Ginny entered the room.<p>

"Lily?" Ginny whispered.

Very slowly, she rolled and faced the two of them. Harry had to hold his breath at the sight of her. Her eyes looked sunken and her skin was gray in coloration. She whimpered once before they ran to her side, Ginny on her left and he on the right.

"Oh, honey how do you feel?" Ginny asked.

Lily coughed once before shaking her head and whimpering again. Harry climbed in bed and pulled Lily in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers. Slowly he started to rock and began humming an unknown tune. Lily buried her head in his chest and her whimpers started to slow. Ginny continued sitting in her chair next to the bed. Harry held out a hand but she shook her head. They continued to stay in that position the rest of the day. Healers would come in the room constantly. Most had some kind of muggle gadget, which Harry knew was a needle and sticking it on varies parts of Lily's body. He comforted her when she was stuck in the arm but had to turn away when they put the needle to her bottom. Lily cried the whole time, but that wasn't what worried Harry the most. It was that Lily barely spoke since they came in her room. She would whisper words that they couldn't hear or whimper and cry. Hermione and Ron had come by and both tried to get her to talk but they were both unsuccessful. After a couple tries, the two gave up and promised to be back in the morning.

Harry looked out the window and was surprised to see that it was dark already. How long have they been here? He slowly released Lily, made sure she was comfortable before walking to the window ledge.

"Harry, do you want something to eat?" He looked to Ginny and shook his head. He couldn't eat right now and would probably throw it back up. "What about you Lily? Hmm? Would you like something to eat?" Even with his back turned to them, still facing the window, he knew Lily shook her head and Ginny's sigh confirmed it. He turned his head slightly when he heard the chair squeak. He expected Ginny to leave the room and get food but instead she stood next to him.

"What's wrong with our baby?" She whispered. He looked into her trusting eyes and bowed his head. Ginny always looked to him to solve everything.

He took a deep breath before responding, "I don't know."

"Any means necessary, Harry, do you hear me? We got to keep her safe." She sniffled but raised her chin. Always the fighter.

"Understood." He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. These were the times to remember. In the darkest times people can either break apart or come together. Slowly he guided her back to her chair and sat her down. Grabbing a blanket from the one tiny closet, he placed it on top of Ginny. She looked up at him and smiled sleepily. Before she closed her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Harry looked over at Lily but she was already asleep.

Just like food, sleep was far from his mind. Even this late in the evening, the hallways was bustling with activity. Deciding to explore, Harry began to walk. A nurse, with a cart floating in the air behind her, came running past him. Flatting himself to the wall, he barely missed getting hit by the cart. Continuing his exploration, nobody tried to stop him. He turned down another hallway with a sign in front that read,

Always remember, beauty is within.

He saw moving pictures along the walls, most looked to be drawn by children. He stopped at one and frowned. It was a headshot picture of a little girl. She had blue eye and bright red hair and then the picture would change and tears were coming out of her blue eyes and her red hair was now in flames. Also, her face had what looked like scars. As he walked, he came upon door after door. Most were closed but there was one near the end of the hall that was opened. He paused before deciding to peek inside. A small boy was sitting in the corner playing with blocks. They turned colors each time he touched one of them. He was about to leave when the boy turned around.

"You're Harry Potter!"

Harry choked and nodded. The boys left side of his face was covered in old burn scars. Suddenly, he knew what the picture in the hall meant and understood the sign better.

He had walked down the burned victim ward and it looked like it was for children.

"Yes, yes I am." He walked further into the room and kneeled down beside the child.

"I can't believe you're here!" The boy looked about seven or eight.

Harry pointed to his burns and asked, "Do you mind me asking, what happened there?"

The boy touched his face and smiled, "it's cool isn't it!" He frowned before saying, "but it really hurt when it happened. My older brother was trying to show me a spell but it turned and hit me. And then, my face was on fire! The healers are slowly fixing it. They say I won't have a scar, but I really want one! I can be like you!" He jumped up and pointed at Harry's scar.

Harry smiled, "What's your name?"

"Donald."

"Yes Donald a scar can be pretty cool. I have to go, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Donald bowed his head and smiled cheekily, "yea but I'm not sleepy. Can I have a picture?" He walked over to his drawer and took out a camera. "Please!"

Harry smiled and nodded. Donald squealed before tapping the camera. It floated in the air and waited. Donald raced to Harry's side and when they were both ready the camera flashed.

"Thanks!" Donald swiped the camera from the air and laughed. "Michael is gonna be soo jealous when he sees this!"

Harry assumed Michael was his brother before leaving the room. He walked out of the burn ward and was about to walk back to his room when he saw another sign.

You're not poor, you have a magical core! 

He raised an eyebrow.

"Cheesy, I know."

He looked over to see Neville smiling and holding a bag. Out of everybody, Neville probably aged the best. He looked as young as he was in Hogwarts. And he slimmed down too. "Neville? What are you doing here?"

"Just bringing some potions for families that can't afford it." He pointed up to the sign Harry just read. "I hate that sign."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked.

His good mood just deflated. "Lily, she was sick and fainted. They don't know what's wrong with her so the Healer wanted to keep her here overnight."

"Sorry to hear that. Do they have any ideas ?"

"Nope, magic doesn't work around her." Harry explained Lily's symptoms. Neville listened and nodded at the right moments. "I was trying to wrap my head around it. Apparently they have the best people on the job, and they still don't know what happened."

"Have they tried potions?" Neville lifted up his bag.

"I just said magic doesn't work on her."

"Using your wand to heal a person and using potions are two different kinds of magic. Have the Healers at least tried it?" Harry stopped and wondered. He had never seen them use a potion yet. "They might be too afraid because you being her father." At Harry's confused look, Neville continued, "Who would want Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, daughter die on their watch. When they saw that magic was affecting her in a negative way they could have panic and decided to stop all magic together."

Neville did have a point. "I will be sure to ask them about it," Harry stated. "Thanks, I will see you around." He started to leave but Neville stopped him.

"Hopefully Healers find out what's wrong and Lily gets well. But just another option, if things get worse, I may know one person who could help." Neville fidgeted. "He is wicked at making potions. I can tell him of your problem and get him to create a potion for her. That is his specialty, creating new potions."

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"He would rather remain anonymous."

"Neville, I will not let some random person make some potion that may or may not work on my daughter."

"I understand that. But trust me; it would be better if you did not know."

At Harry's glare, Neville relented. "Fine, it's Draco Malfoy."

"What! No, never. You are out of your bloody mind."

"That's the exact reason I don't tell people who he is. Once they learn of his name, they would rather see their loves one suffer than get his help."

"I would not; You know I would give my soul to help Lily!"

"But that's what you're doing isn't it? By not getting Malfoy's help? I have seen people live, and children grow, because of him. He helped me, when no one thought I would live."

"I would rather find another way." Harry turned and left the man standing in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Sleep was restless. He tossed, turned and groaned. Harry couldn't blame it on the floor. Sure it was hard but he cast a cushioning charm. Ginny was still fast asleep in the chair when he returned to the room. He looked up and noticed she was still in the same position. Lily sleep thru the night also, but he knew she did not get a lot of sleep either. Throughout the night she coughed and moaned. Also, Healers were still coming in the room.<p>

When he looked out the window, he noticed the sun rising. Early morning, a new day, a new beginning. He had to have faith that the healers would find the cause and they would get to leave with Lily in good spirits. Slowly he rose and stretched all the kinks out of his back. Walking quietly, he left the room and went to the dining hall. Luckily, it was open, and Harry piled his plate with food. He knew if he was hungry then so was Ginny.

Upon his arrival, the aroma of the food must have aroused Ginny because she stirred and woke up. She smiled at him before glancing at their daughter. Her smile dropped and she sighed. Kissing Lily on the forehead, she walked over to Harry and lightly kissed his lips. Suddenly she snatched a bacon strip from his plate and her smile returned.

"I brought some for you!" Harry laughed.

"Of course you did," this time, she took the whole plate. "Because if you didn't you would have been in big trouble."

Together the two of them ate and laughed like old times. He wished it was like this all the time. Just as they were finishing, Healer Tonner walked into the room. All smiles and giggles fled the room and only seriousness remained.

Healer Tonner didn't look any better today, Harry hated to admit it, but he looked worse. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, how are we doing today?"

"Didn't sleep too well, but trying to get through the day." Harry replied. "Do you have any information for us?"

The Healer sneaked a look at Lily, "I believe it would be best if we discuss this in my office."

"No," Ginny stated. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it now."

Harry nodded in agreement. He watched as the Healer cleared his throat and made a show of opening up his daughter's file.

"It deeply pains me to have to tell you this, but your daughter is slowly dying."

Somehow Harry knew that he was shaking, but what body part he didn't know. Or maybe it was his whole body. It felt as if his ears suddenly became tight and hard of hearing, as if he was under water. His throat was starting to close and he started taking short fast breaths…or was it long and deep. His vision was beginning to blur and the Healer became nonexistent. He barely heard a piercing scream and then a thud. Turning to his right he saw a body lying on the ground. Only the sight of his daughter lying on the bed brought him back to reality.

Shaking his head slightly, his hearing returned full force. Ginny was _wailing_ and lying on the ground. He rushed to pick her up but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He could hear the Healer's repetitive apology. It sounded as if he had been apologizing for a while. Suddenly, he remembered Neville's words, 'Who would want Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, daughter die on their watch.' Harry looked up at the Healer and noticed he no longer had the calm facade, instead he looked terrified. He left Ginny on the floor and walked over to the Healer. His facial expression must have been a fright because the Healer backed up before stopping himself.

"What do you mean she is dying?" Harry roared.

"Mr.-Potter-." Healer Tonner stuttered.

"Answer me." Harry growled.

"Her body is slowly deteriorating. We don't know what is happening. She may have a week possible two to live. We can't use magic; it increases the rate of her illness! We tried muggle methods but those are not working."

"Have you tried potions?" Harry demanded.

"Mr. Potter, I just said we can't use magic!"

"So that's a no?" Harry confirmed. He couldn't believe the Healers couldn't find the cause or cure. Even worse, that they are giving up so quickly, it's only been a day.

"You continue to help her!" Ginny screamed. "Do you hear me? She will not die!"

"No."

"What Harry?"

"I wouldn't want a man, who gives up at the sign of trouble touching my child." Harry sneered.

"Our child Harry." Ginny stood up folded her arms. "Our child! You don't have the right to make these decisions for the both of us. She needs to stay in the hospital."

"I am sorry to say, there is nothing we can do. It would be best if you take her home on her final days. We can provide an at home healer to help make it easier" Healer Tonner said.

"No there has to be something." Ginny asked.

"We have done all we can do. I'm sorry Mrs. Potter." Healer Tonner.

Harry walked over to his daughter's bed and picked her up in his arms.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Harry!"

"We are leaving." He adjusted Lily in his arms then turned to find her things.

"But Mr. Potter, there are policies we have to abide by, we have discharge procedures. If you will place her back in the bed, we can have her ready to leave shortly."

Lily turned in his arms and attempted to smile before coughing endlessly. _I can't take her out of the hospital like this._ Gently, he laid her back down before rubbing her head and winking. She attempted to giggle and then turned over.

He turned to the healer, "Get your job done. I want to be out of here by noon."

Harry sat outside on his rock and mediated. It was good to be home. Whatever the hospital had to do, they got it done by 11:55. He and Lily were the only two at the house. She was upstairs sleeping but he didn't know where Ginny was. However, he did assume she went to the Burrow to see her family and to inform James and Albus of their sister status. He was ashamed to say that he didn't have to the courage to face his two older boys. What kind of Gryffindor was he? Ginny got into an argument with him about that too. She said it should have been he who told the boys. Harry's excuse was somebody had to stay and watch Lily and they both didn't want the boys to see her like that. She glared at him before leaving. That had been over five hours ago.

He didn't lie, throughout the whole day had been checking up on Lily. He feed her once and washed her down with a rag. He even read her a book, but she slept through most of it. After he had done all he could for her and she remained slumbering he came outside. Even with the sun about to set, he was sweating. None of that mattered. He had to think of something to help his daughter. Tomorrow he planned on asking Hermione to research some things for him. Briefly what Neville said entered his mind but he shot that down. Going to Malfoy was a last option, if that.

He turned when he saw Ginny walk through the front gate. She looked worn out. He was debating about getting her attention but she looked up at him and headed his way.

"Mum is going to stop by tomorrow." So she did go see her family.

"That's good." Harry replied. Lily adored Molly, she would love seeing her.

"What are we going to do?" In response to her question, he held out his hand. When she accepted he pulled her on the rock with him.

"I honestly don't know, but we will get through it." He lifted up her chin and softly kissed her lips. "Together."

"I will do anything to have her safe." Ginny whispered.

"Anything?"

"Yea," She chuckled. "I would even use dark magic. Wouldn't you?"

Harry nodded and thought again of Malfoy. Harry trusted Neville, even with his life. Neville wouldn't recommend Malfoy if he hadn't changed.

"Neville said he knew of somebody that could help." He said hesitantly.

Ginny lifted her head asked, "Who? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because of who it is," Harry paused. "Draco Malfoy."

"No! I will not have my daughter be around that man. You truly have lost your bloody mind!"

"You just said you were willing to use dark magic!" She was the one that lost her mind, not he.

"Yea, I, me, myself would do it. Not somebody that would rather we be dead. He was a Death Eater Harry."

"Not by choice."

"We are not going to have that argument again. When it comes to Malfoy, you don't think straight. So what if he hesitated on killing Dumbledore, or if he acted like he didn't recognize you, did it ever cross your mind that maybe he was playing both sides of the fence." Ginny stood up from his rock.

"He was a child and scared. He might have changed. Plus Neville recommended him." Harry defended.

"Then Neville has gone round the bend too." She did one final glare before turning and walking towards the house. "I will never willingly allow Malfoy near my child."

Later that night Harry couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the last argument he and Ginny had. How could he blame her? Just earlier in the day, he refused Neville. Maybe he could give Ginny time to think about it and in the morning she will agree.

Sitting up from the bed he groaned. He didn't know what was worse, the horrible twin size bed or the thunderstorm outside. He was sleeping in the guest room as usually. Whenever the two argued he ended up here and that had been happening a lot lately. Suddenly lighting brightened the room and quickly following was a resounding boom. He knew Lily didn't like thunderstorms and since he couldn't sleep he might as well go check on her. As he suspected when he got closer to her room he could hear her whimpering. When he got to her room, she was under the covers. He quickly walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Shh, love. It will pass soon." He cradled her in his arms and started to rock.

"Papa, it hurt." Lily hiccupped and sniffled. "Make it stop. Please!"

Harry gritted his teeth at this daughter's suffering. Helping her was his top priority. And if Malfoy was the key, then dammit, he will use him. Ginny can forgive him later. Scooping Lily up he walked out of her room and down the hall. He would have to walk to Malfoy house. Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't live too far away from them. Even with the storm he couldn't apparate because of its magic.

"Come on baby." Harry grabbed the first pair of shoes he saw and jacket.

She whimpered.

"Got be quiet."

Racing down the steps, he tried to be as silent as possible but tripped over one of Albus books. And of course it would be a heavy book. Its sound shattered the silence in the house.

"Harry?"

Not looking back, he continued down the hall and out of the door. Ignoring Ginny's cries to come back, he raced to Malfoy's residence with his daughter in his arms.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. First part done; second part won't be finished until I finish the last and final chapter of <strong>A Child's Wish<strong> and maybe until I post another chapter of **A Different Path**. We will see.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review it makes me want to write faster!


End file.
